


August 18th

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Toys, Vibrators, kind of, pls dont read this if ur a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just birthday sex and im so ashamed this was originally meant to be posted on Percy's birthday but that didn't happen lol. but um yeah its just smut. fluffy smut but smut nonetheless. pls dont read if ur a baby i dont want to corrupt ur tiny baby mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	August 18th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvieinsane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvieinsane/gifts).



_“For he’s a jolly good fellow,  
_

_For he’s a jolly good fellow,_

_For he’s a jolly good fellow…_

_… which nobody can deny.”_

Percy’s breath hitched when he felt Jason’s rough tongue glide over his bare chest. The restraints holding his wrists were comfortable but irritating as he struggled to rise into Jason’s light strokes. Jason continued to lap up the whipped cream he had previously positioned in a perfect swirl on Percy’s torso, sending shivers down his spine.

Even after the whipped cream had disappeared, Jason persisted in frustrating Percy even further, nibbling and sucking on the most sensitive parts of his chest. Percy cried out after a particularly hard bite to his nipple. Jason smirked at the sound and sat up on his heels, away from Percy’s once flawless chest, now tarnished by the multitude of purple bruises he had left.

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Jason asked as his hands roamed Percy’s sides. They trailed over Percy’s paper-thin boxers, the only clothing that remained on his body. Percy’s hips lifted involuntarily as Jason ran his hands over his thighs.

“I dunno. Figured you had a plan, you usually do.”

Jason settled his hands flat on Percy’s abdomen, happy in the fact that he was this close to where Percy needed him to be, but not quite there. Making Percy squirm was his favorite activity.

“It’s your birthday though. Today should be the day you get exactly what you want,” Jason argued, leaning over Percy so they could talk face to face. Now that he was closer, Jason couldn’t resist the urge to kiss Percy’s cheek.

Percy hummed. “Then give me what I want,” he retorted confidently. “You know better than I do.”

Jason shrugged in defeat. “Are you sure you want these though?” He tugged lightly on the restraints that held Percy’s arms above his head. “You usually like to dom.”

“Not tonight,” Percy said wiggling under Jason to get comfortable. “Tonight,  _you’re_  doing all the work,” he laughed, punctuating “you’re” with a small peck to the nose.

Jason smiled and adjusted so that he had a knee digging into the mattress on either side of Percy’s torso. He cupped Percy’s face with both hands and captured his lips in a soft kiss. “I love you,” he murmured against Percy’s lips before kissing him again, harsher.

Percy met the kiss with equal fervor, ignoring the accidental (and slightly painful) clacking of their teeth and instead focusing on the way Jason’s mouth seemed to glide against his effortlessly. Jason bit his lip softly, his way of asking for entrance, and Percy complied, opening his mouth for Jason’s tongue. Fingers threaded themselves in Percy’s hair and tugged softly and Percy mewled slightly in response.

Jason took this opportunity to nibble on the underside of Percy’s jaw, leaving a sizable hickey. Percy moaned and tugged on his restraints as Jason continued around his jaw and down his neck. He could feel himself growing harder by the second. Jason sped up his pace, going down until he was met with the fabric of Percy’s blue boxers.

“May I?” he breathed against the waistband. Percy nodded. “Use your teeth,” he commanded.

Jason did as he was told, taking the cloth in his mouth and tugging the shorts down as best he could with his teeth. Percy let out a soft gasp as his cock was released from its prison. When Jason got the shorts to his ankles, Percy helped him out by kicking them off.

Or trying to at least. They ended up wrapping themselves around his feet and tightening around his, leaving him flopping on the bed like a fish out of water.

“Oh my god, stop,” Jason laughed after getting nudged in the face by Percy’s flailing limbs while trying to free him. Percy grinned sheepishly and stilled his movements. “Here, if I can just… shit-” Jason muttered to himself trying to untangle the shorts. He was still struggling to stifle the giggles Percy’s predicament had caused, and the laughter left him weak.

“Jas- _on_ ,” Percy whined from the headboard. “Hurry up. This is the worst birthday sex ever.” The blond huffed in frustration, giving up on trying to untangle the knot. Instead, he tried the “tug this damn thing until it comes off” tactic.

After many attempts and lots of complaining on Percy’s end, Jason finally managed to get the shorts off and toss them to the floor with an exasperated  _“Finally.”_

Percy gave a sigh of relief. Jason ran his hands up his legs, spreading them gently when he reached his knees. He settled himself between Percy’s and leaned down to kiss his exposed stomach.

“You’re fucking annoying you know that?” Percy didn’t get the chance to answer, however, because Jason had swiftly his mouth from Percy’s navel to right above his throbbing dick. He let out a quiet whimper when Jason’s warm mouth enveloped the head and had to bite back a moan when Jason took him deeper, scratching his nails on the skin of his thighs gently.

Jason ran his tongue over the underside of his cock, stopping to lick his slit when he reached the head. He wrapped his lips around Percy’s member again, this time taking him as deep as he could, using his hand to pump him where his mouth couldn’t reach. Percy’s hands grasped at the air, looking for some sort of purchase as Percy himself cried out Jason’s name. Jason’s skin was warm to the touch, and he held Percy’s hips down with both hands to keep him from bucking up.

“Fuck,” Percy whispered when Jason released his dick with a pop. He turned his head when Jason stood from the bed to watch him search the drawer of the nightstand for lube. It was dark, save for the lamp they kept on in the corner of the room. His beautiful idiot of a boyfriend was still in his boxers, the checkered fabric straining against his erection.

What was taking so long? He whined to get Jason’s attention. “Found it,” Jason assured, holding up the bottle as evidence. He reached into the drawer once more, this time pulling out a black box with a bright red ribbon on it.

“Just had to get your  _other_  birthday present.”

“You mean full DVD set of _Friends_  wasn’t the only thing you got me?” Percy asked, an eyebrow raised. Jason rolled his eyes.

“No, actually, but this present couldn’t be opened in front of the others,” Jason said, shaking the box next to Percy’s ear. “It’s unfortunate that you’re a little tied up right now-” Percy pursed his lips to avoid grinning at Jason’s shit attempt at a pun, “- so I guess I’ll just have to open it for you.”

Percy frowned as Jason pulled on the ribbon, taking his sweet time. Jason noticed this and smiled as he continued to unwrap it, slowing his pace even more. The sadistic kinky bastard. “What’s in the damn box, Grace,” he demanded when Jason abandoned the gift all together and tied the ribbon around Percy’s head Naruto-style.

“Patience is a virtue my young grasshopper,” Jason insisted with a laugh. Percy glared at him from under his new headband. Jason kissed his forehead and returned to opening the box. When he got the lid off-  _“finally,”_  Percy whispered under his breath- he pulled out a thick black dildo along with… a remote? Shit.

He and Jason had been talking about getting a vibrator for months, but Percy had yet to see this dream become a reality. Until tonight.

Jason gave him a wicked grin and a command to spread his legs, to which Percy complied readily. The blond coated his fingers with lube and set to work, stretching Percy gently. He was able to add a second finger after a short time, and began to scissor the other man. Percy dug his heels into the bed.

“Can you speed it up a bit?” he whined. Jason rolled his eyes in response.

“I could, but then you would complain about not being stretched enough,” he added a third finger, “so I think I’ll just take my time.” Percy let out a frustrated moan and moved his hips in time with Jason’s hand. If he would just hurry up, Percy could finally have the thick black vibrator up his ass, but no, Jason just had to be a nice, caring boyfriend. Fucking rude.

The blond removed his fingers and Percy whimpered at the loss. “I thought you wanted me to get on with it,” Jason mocked him, his blue eyes sparkling.

“At this point, I don’t care what you do, as long as something is in me and it feels good,” Percy retorted with a glare. Jason smirked at him.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

He lubed up the vibrator before sliding it into Percy’s hole. Percy moaned as the object stretched him further, filling him up easily. Jason pulled it out a bit, then pushed it in again, slowly fucking him with it.

Percy bit his lip to hold back any noises that might escape. The restraints dug into his wrists as he lifted his hips off the bed, arching his back in an attempt to force the vibrator to go deeper. And it wasn’t even on yet.

“Hold on.” Jason let go of the device and left it deep in Percy’s hole. Percy sat up as much as he could while being tied to the headboard and gave Jason a confused look. The blond crawled over Percy’s body to reach the lube he’d left on the counter. He kissed Percy’s jaw on the way back down to the foot of the bed.

“Jase? What are you-  _fuck,”_  Percy groaned loudly when Jason turned the vibrator on, sending a whole new kind of pleasure through his body. He struggled to keep his eyes open so he could see what Jason was doing.

The man was on the edge of the bed, thrusting a single finger in and out of his ass, clawing at the bed with his other hand. This sight, along with the vibrations being sent throughout his body, made Percy’s cock twitch and he thrusted into the air. His head fell back onto the pillow as he continued to arch his back, searching for some sort of attention to his dick.

Before he could lift his head again, he felt the mattress sink as Jason crawled to hover over him once again. He moved his head out of the way so Jason could bite another dark hickey underneath his jaw.

“Hey, birthday boy.”

“H-hey,” Percy panted back, grinding up against Jason’s thigh. His boyfriend nibbled his earlobe eliciting a quiet  _“shit”_  from Percy.

Jason joined Percy in his grinding, rubbing their dicks together causing Percy to let out a whorish moan. “Is it cool if I ride you?” Jason asked. Percy nodded weakly.

He received a peck on the lips before Jason lowered himself onto his throbbing cock. The blond hissed at the intrusion but continued sinking down until he bottomed out. Breathing in time with Percy, he reached around him to find the remote to the vibrator that was still making Percy squirm. He upped the vibration level to  _entertain_  Percy while he let himself adjust.

“I-I’m gonna go now,” Jason said, raising his hips, then slamming back down. He repeated the action and tears formed in Percy’s eyes.

“Fuck,  _Jason,”_ Percy cried, matching his movements to Jason’s, his eyelids fluttering. Jason continued to ride him to oblivion, turning the vibrations up once more. The stimulation was too much and Percy’s movements became erratic, desperately chasing for release.

Jason raked his nails against Percy’s chest, leaving thin red marks on the expanse of his torso.  _“Shit_ \- Jason-  _FUCK-_  I’m gonna, I’m-”

The blond nodded at Percy’s warning and took his own leaking member into his hand, pumping himself in a fitful fervor. With one final cry of Jason’s name, Percy came. Jason continued to ride his dick, still jerking himself off to the sight of Percy’s wrecked body until he, too, came, over both of their stomachs.

“Make it stop,” Percy whined in reference to the vibrator that was still fully in his ass, abusing his prostate. Jason slowly guided Percy’s sensitive cock out of his own ass before ridding Percy of the vibrator and turning it off.

He tossed the object onto the floor, figuring he could clean it up once he caught his breath. Percy was still tied to the headboard, his head falling to the side, as if asleep. It was adorable but probably uncomfortable, so he made his way up to the head of the bed to release Percy’s wrists from the restraints.

Percy groaned as Jason freed him. “You okay?” Jason asked, frowning at the red welts on Percy’s arms. The older man smiled at him. “‘M fine, just tired. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jason grinned. “You going to help me clean this mess up?” The sheets were a sticky mess that needed to be washed.

“How about I sleep and  _you_  clean the mess up?” Percy suggested, snuggling into the pillow. Jason pulled the blanket off of him. “How am I supposed to clean the mess if you’re sleeping on it, Percy?”

The 24-year-old sighed and quite literally rolled off the bed falling onto the soft rug. “Are you really going to make me do this by myself?” Jason questioned.

“It’s my birthday.”

“... You’re a dick.”

“I’m  _tired.”_

 

Jason didn’t reply, choosing instead to throw the bundle of dirty sheets on Percy’s naked body.

“Okay, I’ll make a deal,” Percy said, peeking out from under the sheets and two pillows Jason had thrown at him. “If you clean the bed sheets while I take a bath, you can join me in the bath when you’re done, and I’ll wake up early tomorrow to get the fruit stuff for those weird smoothies you like to drink for breakfast.”

Jason took this into consideration. “Deal. You have to get up from the floor, though.”

Percy groaned in defiance, but got up anyway, using Jason’s outstretched arm as support. The blond kissed his forehead. “You still have on that Naruto headband,” he whispered seductively in Percy’s ear.

“Shut the fuck up, Jason.”

* * *

 

After their bath, Jason led Percy to their freshly made bed. Together they slipped between the sheets. Percy yawned.

“You’re getting so old.” Percy poked Jason in the ribs for the offending comment and stuck his tongue out.

“Just means I’m wiser,” he claimed. Jason chuckled and pulled Percy closer to his bare chest. “Still my little spoon, though.” Percy hummed in response, playing with Jason’s fingers that were spread across his stomach.

“Love you, Jase.”

“Love you too, Perce. Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooooooo yeah that was gay and smutty and im going to hell now bye (go read my other less disgusting jercy fics if u want cute jercy stuff cHEEKY PLUG)
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated
> 
> my tumblr: artem-ace.tumblr.com
> 
> pjo blog: demi-will-solace.tumblr.com


End file.
